In the Blink of An Eye
by raincloudz
Summary: Voldemort is becoming more powerful as the days progress. Death eaters are attacking more frequently than ever and now it is time for Hermione to find out why her role in the destruction of Voldemort is so important..
1. Default Chapter

Voldemortis becoming more powerful as the days progress. Death eaters are attacking more frequently than ever and now it is time for Hermione to find out why her role in the destruction of Voldemort is so important..

Hi readers! This is my first fic so go easy on the reviews. I will only read them if they are praising or constructively criticizing my story. If you do read this, please be kind and review. I would love to hear from you to see how I am doing with the story. It will only take a few seconds out of your day and the more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter:)

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine...all that is mine is the plot!

**_Dark Times_**

Hermione Granger stared out her window and watched the wind's fingers brush through the trees creating an elegant dance between the two. The sky looked so black that she swore it was going to unleash its anger any moment. The weather outside matched the state that the wizarding world was in.

Lately, Voldemort had been collecting more followers and gaining strength every moment that passed. The Death Eaters had been attacking both muggle and wizard families more now then ever. They were becoming more brutal than they ever had been. Hermione never even knew that this was a possibility. Her life, as well as many other half-blood's, were now in a great amount of danger. She could not wait to get inside the comforting walls that Hogwarts possessed.

"Hermione, Dinner is ready!" Her mother's voice awakened her from the reverie she had been in. Hermione rushed down the stairs and was greeted by her mother and father sitting at the dinner table with their supper waiting. Tonight was a special night because it was her last night she would spend with her parents for quite a while.

"Hey Mum, Dad" she said with a smile. She realized how much she was really going to miss them while she was away. She couldn't hep but worry for their safety. Who knows what Voldemort was capable of now. She shuddered at the thought of what he could do to her nd her family. She did no even like to think of it. Hermione sat down at the table and mentally brushed the thoughts aside and forced herself to not worry.

Later that night, Hermione lay in bed feeling rather excited about seeing Harry and Ron. She had missed them. All of the wizards tried to avoid traveling at all cost in case Voldemort intercepted them. Because of this, she had not seen her best friends since the end of her 5th year. She wondered what kinds of adventures they would embark on this year. Hermione drifted off to sleep with these happy thoughts filling her head.

Later the next day, Hermione woke up very early to be better prepared for the long train-ride to Hogwarts. After eating breakfast with her parents, they all drove to platform 9 3/4. Hermione quickly said goodbye and went off to meet Harry and Ron. She looked around and spotted them standing next to the train waiting to get in.

"Hi, you guys!" Hermione said excitedly.

Ron and Harry looked up and quickly smiled to see their friend.

"Hermione, we've missed you!" Harry said as he gave her a hug. After Harry released Hermione from their embrace, Ron gave her a brief hug; Hermione noticed that his ears had turned a slight pinkish color. She smiled to herself. She wondered if he would ever grow out of that.

"Come on guys, lets go get a seat before they're ll taken." Harry seemed anxious to get aboard and begin their long journey.

The trio went inside the train and found a compartment. Harry had just finished putting his bags up when Malfoy walked inside.

"Well, if it isn't Scarhead, peasant, and the mudblood" he sneered.

"As witty as your nick-names for us are, we don't want to hear them so get out" said Hermione said angrily.

"Yeah Malfoy, noone asked you to be here so save us all a headache and get out" said Harry. He seemed to be very mad.

"Fine, but this is not over" said Malfoy with a smirk on his face. He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Well I certainly did not miss him!" said Hermione. Harry and Ron both nodded in agreement.

Everyone began getting settled in for the long ride. Ginny and Neville had joined them earlier. Hermione had begun to dose off when the train stopped with a heavy jerk. Hermione, along with Harry, was thrown from the seat. She landed with a heavy thud onto the floor.

Hermione lifted her head to see Neville rubbing the back of his head while Ginny and Ron tried to see what was happening. She slowly began to get to her feet when all of the lights on the train went out...

Well, there's the first chapter! It ended in a cliffy:) haha I hope you guys liked it. Read and review please! The more reviews I get the faster I'll post:)

lotz-a-luv

Ari


	2. Train Ride

Ok guys:) I couldn't wait to post the next chap. So I decided to do it now! Lol im very impatient and you probably are too so here it is!

_**(in the last chapter:**_

_**Hermione lifted her head to see Neville rubbing the back of his head while Ginny and Ron tried to see what was happening. She slowly began to get to her feet when all of the lights on the train went out...)**_

_**Train ride**_

Hermione stood still in the dark and waited to see if the lights were going to come back on. After a minute, everyone started to get fearful.

"Ron?" asked Ginny.

"What's happening? Where'd the lights go?" she questioned fearfully.

" I dunno, Ginny...just stay still" Ron said with a little quiver in his voice.

And that's when they all heard it; the noise that makes all of the hairs on the back of your neck stand up...the noise that everyone had come to fear even more than what is normal. They heard screaming coming from the front of the train. Everyone new that only meant one thing; Death Eaters were ambushing the train. Hermione whipped her head around to look towards the door and saw shapes outside.

No one made a sound as Harry tried to openthe window silently. When it was opened he motioned for Ginny to come forward to climb out. Ginny carefully climbed out, jumped to the ground below, and landed with a soft thud.Next came Ron and Neville. Hermione stayed behind because she new the most curses to hold of the death eaters in case they needed to. After Neville was out of the window, Harry turned around and waved at Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, you next" said Harry.

Hermione shook her head. "No, you go so I can hold them off."

Harry carefully climbed out while looking skeptical. Then Hermione walked up tp the windo**w **and threw her wand out so Ron could catch it. She then kicked one leg over and was getting ready to kick the other over when she turned around and found herself facing a death eater. Hermione was so surprised that she almost let go of the window as she screamed. The death eater grabbed one of Hermione's hands and continued to pull as hard as he could. Hermione tried to reach down and grab Harry's hand so he could help, but she couldn't even reach him. She tried to kick the death eater in the face but he just grabbed her foot and twisted. She screamed in pain.

Hermione saw what she needed to do. She brought her fist back as far as she could and punched him in the face with all her might. The death eater let out a grunt of pain and let go. Hermione flew off the window and landed on the ground on her side. The wind was immediately knocked out of her. Harry and Ron helped her to her feet and they tried to run away from the train. They saw a forest ahead and ran into it. Hermione was running as fast as she could. After 2 minutes she turned around.

"Guys, I think we're far en...guys?" She didn't see them anywhereHermione began to panic. She started running further and was nearing a small lake when she heard rustling in the bushes. She twirled around to try to see who was there.

"Hello?" she said, close to tears.

Just than, the death eater from before stepped out from behind a tree. Hermione screamed as loud as she could. With any luck, someone would hear her and come to help.

She saw him pull out his wand and the next thing she new, she was flying through the air, only to land in the lake. She went plummeting down to the bottom and hit her head on a rock. The last thing she remembered seeing was what appeared tobe, none other than Draco Malfoy.

k, review! Ill post again 2morrow:)

lotz-a-luv

Ari


	3. The Cave

Ok, well here's the third chap. Hope you like!

**She saw him pull out his wand and the next thing she new, she was flying through the air, only to land in the lake. She went plummeting down to the bottom and hit her head on a rock. The last thing she remembered seeing was what appeared tobe, none other than Draco Malfoy.**

She felt as if someone had dropped one of those anvils from the muggle cartoons onto her head. She tried to open her eyes but before she could, she turned over and threw-up what seemed to be a gallon of water. That was when she remembered what had happened. She remembered the lake and the Death Eaters and what he thought was Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. Draco Malfoy? In the lake? Haha that's a funny one. Why would he have been there in the first place? Before she new it, she started laughing hysterically, even though her head felt like it was split in two.

"What could _possibly_ be funny at a time like this?" sneered a voice from the shadows.

Hermione turned to see Malfoy leaning up against a cave wall. That was when she realized that she was in a cave.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" she questioned in a surprised tone.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your worthless mudblood life?"

"Why did you save my life in the first place?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I have my reasons" responded Malfoy mysteriously.

"Fine! Im leaving!" Hermione exclaimed. Se began to get up and before she was in an upright position, she became very dizzy. She began to fall back down when Malfoy caught her. He quickly set her down and walked away while wiping his hands on his jeans with a disgusted look on his face.

"If you're so disgusted at touching me then why do you keep helping me?" she asked angrily.

"Cause I need you alive to help me" he responded.

"And what makes you think I'd help you?" she asked defiantly

"Because, you and your stupid little friends will die if you don't!"

When Hermione heard this, she did not quite comprehend the full meaning of what Malfoy had just said.

"And would you know that?" she asked frantically

"Because...I came from the future...about one month into the future" he said with his eyes down.

"And what makes you think I'm going to believe you?" she asked skeptically

"You have to believe me because the wizarding world depends on it" Malfoy said solemnly.

"Well, why do you need me? What do I have to do with you-know-who?" she questioned.

Malfoy looked thoughtful. "I don't really know, but you are important enough for you-know-who to kill you...he killed you about two weeks ago, in the future of course."

Hermione was shocked. It was not every day that you heard that you were going to die in two weeks.

"Why would he kill me? And what does it matter to you if I die?" she asked.

"It's not that I care if you die. I don't want to become a death eater like my father wants me to. I'm not saying im an angel or anything but I don't want to end up becoming like my father. You-know-who has become more powerful since he killed you and if we can find out why you are so important, than maybe we can defeat him. With you-know-who gone, I am free from my father and his expectations" he said in a matter-of fact tone.

"Alright. So what's the plan?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet. First we need to rest. Then we should try to find out what about you scares 'he who must not be named' so much."

Alrighty:) ill post again sometime this week! I promise:):)

thanx BrennaM and Benjimaddenfreek for the reviews!


	4. writers note

Hey readers! I just wanted to tell you that I will be updating either 2morrow, thur., or sat.

please bear with me and don't lose interest. Things have been really hectic lately. Not only this but I am writing this next chap. Slowly because it is starting to develop the plot and I want this story to be the best it can be:)

Thanx for your patience:)

lotz-a-luv

Ari


	5. Out With a Bang

After a long night of tossing and turning, Hermione decided to wake the snoring Draco Malfoy up. She crawled up to him and roughly shook him awake.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" he questioned angrily

"I think we should form a plan because believe it or not, I don't intend on dying any time soon!"

Malfoy rubbed his eyes and looked at her through a few strands of blonde hair that had fallen awry.

"Alright, alright" he said as he slowly sat up

"Well…what do you plan on doing? Where do you think we should begin?"

"We need to speak with Dumbledore and see what he knows about you" Malfoy said as he got up and began preparing for departure.

Hermione wasn't sure if this was a good idea. She was afraid that there might be more death eaters outside waiting for them. When she told Malfoy this he simply shrugged and said " That is why we are apparating".

When they were both ready to leave Malfoy said "Alright, I'm going to need to touch you in some way so we can apparate together since you don't know how to. This will be unpleasant but it will only last a minute or two. And please, I know this will be hard but do try to keep all of your muggle germs to yourself." He looked rather pleased with himself as he smirked at Hermione in a triumphant manner.

Hermione quickly recovered from the mean remarks and then proceeded to say "I would be smiling like that if I had managed to speak two full sentences for the first time in my life. You've definitely made progress Malfoy. Next you must learn the bigger words though" she said with a smile as she walked p beside him and grabbed his tense shoulder. After one last glare at each-other, Malfoy and Hermione left the dark cave with a loud 'POP'.

I kno it took me a super duper long time to update but a lot has been going on lately. I will try to post as soon as I can! The more reviews I get the faster ill update

xosmoochesxo

a.j.


	6. Changes

In the previous chapter...

_She walked up beside him and grabbed his tense shoulder. After one last glare at each-other, Malfoy and Hermione left the dark cave with a loud 'POP'._

Hermione and Malfoy arrived at hogwarts with the usual popping sound. They could hear the sound of Hogwarts' students reacquainting themselves with one another along with the fellow ghosts of the castle.

"Well, I guess the rest of the students arrived alright, after all," said Hermione in a sad attempt at breaking the awkward silence. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed perfectly content with the conversation or lack thereof, for he only mumbled something incoherent in response.

The two continued on to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived outside, Malfoy muttered the password and they kindly stepped aside. When Hermione and Malfoy entered the office they saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. His expression gave Hermione the impression that he had been expecting them. This didn't surprise her though because everything about the Headmaster was some form of a mystery.

"Ah," he said, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger! Please, take a seat. Whatever has brought you two together into the same room without having to use some form of restraint must be very powerful," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "What do you wish to speak to e about? I expect it has something to do with the events that took place this evening."

"You are right again, Professor Dumbledore. The matter in which we need to speak of is very urgent!" Hermione said in a rush, "Malfoy and I have a lot to both tell and ask of you." Dumbledore didn't look the least bit surprised. He only seemed a little curious. As Malfoy explained the situation, Hermione would pipe in eery now and then. Finally, after what seemed like a century to Hermione, they had finished their story.

"So why do you think 'You-Know-Who" is after me, Professor?" she asked impatiently. Dumbledore sat quietly for a few seconds as they both waited with bated breath.

"To be quite honest with you, Hermione, I have hoped that this day would not come." Malfoy looked at Hermione's face and noticed that she looked very confused. Almost as confused as he felt himself. "What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Hermione, you are in a position that is very much like Mr. Potter's. You have a gift that is very uncommon. You are a Eumenide."

"Wait...Aren't those the mythological creatures that supposedly hunt down wrong doers?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. But they have evolved over time. They are not as vicious as they used to be. Now they even have powers. Hermione, you are not at all evil, by any means. There are eumenides around us everywhere we go. They usually end up practicing law or helping justice in some way. Those are the weaker ones, the ones that are born as muggles. They do what thy can to help society in there own way. Magical eumenides are different. They are usually very powerful. They are also extremely rare."

"How do you even know I am a eumenide? You can be wrong, can't you?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. The Eumenide always has a certain identifying mark. When they are born, the mark glows with a blue light. That same mark is on your cheek and I am looking at it right now. You have four small freckles that form the shape of a diamond on your right cheek, right beneath your eye. That is the mark of the eumenide. The diamond, that is. They come n different forms but a eumenide always has a diamond, one way or the other. If Voldemort Knows that you are a eumenide then he I most likely killing you because he knows you are powerful enough to defeat him. You and Mr. Potter are the only people that can kill him for good," Dumbledore said in a grave tone.

"Well...what should I do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid that the only answer would be to activate your powers and be prepared to defend yourself when Voldemort comes after you"

"Well how do I do that?" Hermione asked almost angrily.

"In order to activate our powers you must find a nymph and get one of her tear-drops. Eumenides and nymphs have been bonded together since the beginning of time. Actually, I have something for you. I have been holding it since you were born." He reached into his desk and pulled out a small box. He then handed it to Hermione. When she opened it, she found a small necklace inside. It was a silver chain with a crescent moon dangling from it and resting on the moon was a small glass tear-drop.

"When you get the tear you must put it in this," He said.

"How on earth am I supposed to do that?" She asked as though he were insane,

"You'll understand when the time comes. Now, you and Mr. Malfoy should do this together. He has more experience with magic from the dark side, for reasons I care not to discuss at the moment, and he will be more capable of protecting you against Voldemort and the other dangers you will face on you journey. I will set up a portkey taking you to the general area of the nymphs. Only I know their exact location. This is so they are always protected. You will have to find the nymphs' hide out on your own. I trust that your instincts wont lead you astray."

"Wait. Were leaving right now? This is so much! I hardly understand! I just want to be normal again!" Hermione exclaimed.

Malfoy chuckled. "I'm afraid you've never been quite 'normal'. You have always been the odd one out of the bunch," He said with his usual smirk.

"And you choose _now_ to tell me this? You have ridiculously horrible timing, Malfoy!" She shouted.

"Ms. Granger, I know this is a lot to swallow, but please calm down. You need to leave right away for your own safety! Now hurry!" He got a book off of one of his many book-shelves and tapped it with is wand. "Grab on now!" he said hurriedly. "Good luck, and be careful!" he said in a loving voice.

Hermione and Malfoy both touched the book at the same time. Dumbledore along with the rest of the room started to blur. Hermione knew their journey was truly beginning when she felt that familiar tug behind her belly-button...

ok, well, there ya go:) Im not even going to try to make excuses as to why I've taken long to update. I've just been plain lazy with my writing lately. IM SORRY! 3

go ahead and review and give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If ya have questions about the real mythology with eumenides and nymphs, ask away, and ill explain.

Lotz-a-luv

Ari :-P


	7. Writer's note :IMPORTANT:

To lily evans:

I tried to email you but the email did not go through. You can email me at I feel like a simpleton when I say this but I don't know what a beta writer is turns head in embarrassment 

To my readers:

I will be updating soon. I love writing this story and I have many potential ideas but I wont be continuing this story if I don't get more reviews. I need feedback! It's not so I will feel good about myself, it's so I know what YOU guys are thinking. I want to know what I need to improve on.

Thank you!

3Ari


	8. Denial

To my readers…..if you are still out there I know it has been an eternity since I last updated but there has been a lot going on in my life. If you guys are still there and interested in hearing the story, I will do my best to continue writing. I truly enjoy it and I hope that you guys will truly enjoy my story

Hermione and Draco appeared suddenly in the woods.

"Now what?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, Genius, now we need to find the hiding place of the nymphs" said Draco in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I think I remember reading somewhere that they usually live under water….How far under, I have no clue."

"Well, that's just great. God only knows how far down they could be: said Malfoy unpleasantly. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She did not want to reply to him or anger him further. Besides, she wanted to be on his good side in case they came across something dangerous, since she no longer possessed her own wand.

Malfoy interrupted her thoughts when he said, "Look, it would probably be smart if we stuck close together. I would not be surprised if we ran into one of Voldemort's buddies."

"Well, never did I think that Draco Malfoy would try to protect me….in fact, before I would have thought that you would have given me up willingly to anyone that supports Voldemort!" said Hermione. She truly was surprised.

"Oh trust me, Granger, if I didn't have to be here with you, I wouldn't!" shouted Malfoy.

"Yeah, well, the feelings mutual!" and with that she stomped off into the darkness of the towering trees surrounding them.

Draco was wandering around aimlessly, trying to find Hermione. He did not understand why but for some odd reason he was actually a little worried. He did not want to admit it but Hermione Granger was beginning to grow on him. Not to mention the fact that his happiness pretty much depended on her well-being. If she really could defeat Voldemort, than all of his problems and worries would vanish with the Dark Lord and his followers.

"I hope she doesn't get herself into trouble," he said with a scowl. As if to confirm his worries, just then a scream filled the woods, startling the birds and causing Draco's pale face to become even paler…..

Ok, well this one was really short but I wanted to get something in here before my fic got deleted so….HAPPY READING!

Much love

Ari


	9. Into the Darkness

Hi peoples well, I wrote the last chapter last night and when I cam on this morning I saw that I had over 100 people look at my story! Im so excited all I ask now is that I get some reviews THOSE MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE!

Ok, well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It will have a wee bit of romance between Hermione and Draco so here it goes!

Chapter 9Into the Darkness

Hermione stared into the face of a werewolf as she slowly backed away.

"Nice werewolf…." She said cautiously.

"I have a friend that's a werewolf, you know. Maybe you know him. He would be very upset if you hurt me so maybe it would be a good idea if you let me go just this once….I promise I wont tell anyone; not a soul!…..MALFOY!" she screamed.

She knew that this small talk would only be able to distract the animal for so long. The werewolf bared its teeth at Hermione as if laughing at her. Hermione just kept backing away.

That was when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and so did the beast. She turned her head and was relieved to see Draco.

Malfoy kept running towards what he thought was the sound of Hermione's voice when, finally, he reached a small clearing. He jumped back and nearly fell when he saw Hermione and a werewolf. The werewolf looked at Draco and Hermione used that moment to take a few steps away from the creature. Draco heard her sharp intake of breath as she walked backwards into a ditch.

"Hermione!" he yelled.

There was a brief moment of silence and then the noise of something hitting the ground; Draco knew that it was Hermione's body.

"That's just great!" he muttered.

The werewolf slowly turned his attention towards Malfoy. Draco had no clue what to do. He reached into his pocket to get his wand when he realized that it was no longer there.

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

Malfoy looked at the werewolf and then started running. He had no clue where he was going to run to. He just knew that he had to see if Hermione was badly injured. Malfoy ran in and out of trees and slowly made a circle back to the small clearing. He could hear the steady trample of leaves and knew that the werewolf was close behind him. Malfoy spotted the ditch and before he could think about it, he jumped into the darkness of the ditch.

He landed on his back right next to where Hermione lay. He stared up to the opening and saw the werewolf trying to figure out a way to get to them. After a few moments the werewolf gave up and wandered away. Malfoy sat up and looked at Hermione. She stared up at him with a annoyed expression on her face.

"That was brilliant. Now were both stuck down here. I wanted your help out of here, not the burden of having to be stuck in a hole with you for God knows how long!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, Mudblood, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your stupidity. I told you to stick near me and not more then seconds later you go tearing through the woods with no protection! Who's the brilliant one now?" Malfoy said angrily.

Hermione 'huffed' and tried to stand up but quickly fell down again with a cry.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Great, now what?"

"I think I hurt my ankle when I landed."

"Well, I'll try to apparate up and try to find my wand so I can fix it" Malfoy said in what Hermione perceived as his version of a comforting tone.

"Alright. Hurry, though!" She said.

Malfoy mumbled something incoherent and disappeared with a 'pop'. Hermione sat in the hole for at least

Minutes, waiting for Malfoy's 'o.k.' that it was safe. Finally she heard him ask her if she could apparate. She swiftly responded by 'popping' out of the tunnel.

Malfoy saw Hermione appear standing in front of him. She began to fall because she was putting to much pressure on the leg. Draco caught her and put one arm around her waist to hold her up and she put her arm around his shoulders.

"thank you…" she muttered.

"No problem" Draco said. "Look, I think we should try to find some shelter before we stop. The werewolf could be anywhere."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Hermione said as she grimaced because of the pain.

"Will you be able to last?"

"I'll have to, wont I?" she responded with a smile.

"If we want to stay alive then yes" Draco said smiling in return.

The two walked off into the darkness with only the light of Draco's wand to guide them. Hermione wondered to herself if maybe, just maybe, Draco Malfoy is not the evil person she thought he was after all.

until next time reviews PLEASE! Lol

much love

Ari


	10. IMORTANT! READ NOW!

Readers,

I just wanted to let you guys know that I will probably be deleting this fic. I have had MANY people read this fic but NO ONE reviews. Its pretty frustrating. I don't care if the review is mean or nice. I just need to hear your guys' feedback. If there are not anymore reviews by Monday morning, I will be deleting. If you are interested, review. My fic is also on the message boards.

Ari


	11. Im sorry:

I AM SOOO SORRY! I am almost finished with the next chapter but it is rather short. I have been soooo swamped with school and I will be trying to update more often now. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REMAIN FAITHFUL:-P thank you!

ari


	12. Thougts of a Life Before

Ok, well, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for all the new reviews! They are much appreciated by yours truly:)

Hermione and Draco finally found a cave to rest in after a very long and grueling walk throughout the forest. Draco gave Hermione support while they tried to find shelter. Draco could not understand why, but for some reason, he almost liked the feeling of Hermione's arm rapped around him. He felt needed, and he liked it. He and Hermione had actually had conversations with each-other. Conversations not involving the names 'Mudblood' and 'Ferret'. They did not really talk about anything of great importance. Draco new that they were both probably trying to ignore the nagging feeling of impending doom, which was fine with him because he did not like to think about what would possibly happen if Voldemort found out that he was helping out Hermione; the only other person capable of defeating the Dark Lord.

Draco fell asleep thinking about the remaining journey that was ahead of him and all the possible events that could occur in the next couple weeks of his life.

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She noticed that her ankle no longer hurt and figured that Malfoy had healed her after she feel asleep. He was actually beginning to grow on her. Maybe having him as a companion would not be so bad after all. As soon as this thought crossed her mind she wondered if along with breaking her ankle, she had acquired a serious head injury. She wondered what Harry would say if he knew she was thinking like this. He ould probably commit her to a mental hospital. She smiled. She missed Harry and Ron so munch. She wondered if she would be able to see her best friends again. If she survived all of this, she would get them each a present; something to do with Quidditch for Harry and some sort of food for Ron.

She looked outside and saw that the sun was beginning to rise through the trees. She slowly sat up from her cot on the floor (she had conjured one the night before for herself and Draco) and stretched. She kicked her feet out from the blankets and laid her feet on the cold stone. She slowly walked over to Draco's cot on her tip-toes to avoid the coldness of the cave. She gently shook him. He mumbled something incoherent before turning over to look at her.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I think we should get ready to leave. We have no idea how long it will take for us to find the nymphs hideout."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

He stretched and then got out of bed. Hermione noticed that his hair was messy; good messy. She shook her head slightly to bring herself back to reality…

After eating another conjured meal, the pair was on their way to find the nymphs.

Hi everyone! This chapter is so short because I just wanted to put something up for you guys. Like ive said before, ive been having more than my share of homework. Ill be trying to update more often so just bear with me here:)

Love Ari


	13. My Replies to Your Reviews!

I just wanted to reply to some reviews. I really appreciate all of them, you guys! Its really motivating my to continue writing

Prettigurl7: thank you very much you will find out her powers as soon as they find the nymphs. I wonder when that will happen…. dramatic music here :p

Andilou: Thank You for the encouragement!

Kirian: when I came up with the idea for this story, I wanted to write something that was not expected. I am glad to hear that I have succeeded in doing this!

Lauressa: lol a bath with good smelly stuff sounds really nice right about now considering I just got home from school! My computer does have spell check. Its supposed to underline an incorrectly spelled word with red. I always check this after writing but if I am still spelling things wrong I'll have to check my nifty underling device to make sure it is still working. Thank you!

Kandygurl4: I will not be deleting. I just wanted to make sure that this work was worthwhile. I love getting reviews that are telling me how I am doing, though. Thanks!

Sexydraco: haha Im sure your story is very good! I hope the last chap. I posted will help a little bit with the whole 'cliffhanger' thing. I hate 'em too:p

Love you all!

Ari


	14. Through the Dark Waters

Last Chapter:

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I think we should get ready to leave. We have no idea how long it will take for us to find the nymphs hideout."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

He stretched and then got out of bed. Hermione noticed that his hair was messy; good messy. She shook her head slightly to bring herself back to reality…

After eating another conjured meal, the pair was on their way to find the nymphs.

Hermione and Draco were walking throughout the woods talking about their differences and even their similarities. Draco was amused at Hermione's shocked reaction when she discovered that he had read 'Hogwarts: A History'. She was practically giddy when he said that he had the latest version of the book and asked if she could look at it when they made it back to the castle.

They were walking through a dense forest when without any warning, they were on the verge of a large lake. Draco looked at Hermione and was stunned when he saw that the diamond birthmark on her face was glowing blue.

"Hermione? Did you say the nymphs live under the water?" Draco asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because, I think we have found the spot because your cheek looks like a blueberry" he said with a smirk.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione said when she leaned over the water and caught a glimpse of her reflection.

"So now what" asked Draco.

"Well, I guess we jump in and see what happens next." Draco could hear the apprehension in her voice.

"Alright. Well, we are going to do this together."

The next thing that Draco did surprised Hermione but comforted her all at once. He held his hand out to her. And she took it. They closed their eyes and jumped into the water. Draco felt the coldness of the water and was alarmed when he felt the sensation of someone or something pulling him further into the water. He tried to kick his legs to break the surface but it did not help at all. He looked at Hermione and saw that she was experiencing the same odd sensation. He saw the fish in the lake zoom by as he quickly sank to where the bottom of the lake should have been. After almost a minute he started to feel the extreme need for air. He let go of Hermione's hand and clawed at the water above him. Hermione began to kick her legs and scramble for the top also, but with the same result. Draco panicked when he saw Hermione disappear below him. He looked down and saw her panic-stricken face as she tried to tear her way back to him. The last thing he saw of her before she slipped into the darkness was her fingertips reaching through her long hair as she gazed up at him.

Draco was terrified now. He did not know what to do. The worst thing that could happen was getting separated from Hermione and he could no longer see her. Draco felt tired. He needed oxygen. He had given up long ago to reach the top. He just let the unseen force drag him through the dark waters. Just when he felt as if he would pass out, he felt a warmth spread through his toes and up his legs and before he knew it, he was falling through what appeared to be a ceiling. After he hit the floor he saw a wet and unconscious Hermione and then all went dark...

Alright guys! I'm on a roll now so just give me some feedback and Ill post a new chapter!

To H.L. Mittermair: Thank you! my full name is actually Arianna but everyone calls me Ari. I love the Sisterhood of the traveling pants:p

Love

Ari


End file.
